Sponsorship/Misc. Product/Quizzes
This page holds the sponsorships that were about polls and quizzes for a variety of products. Usually presented in a thread in a designated forum the feature would act as another way for Gaians to receive rewards or gold. Do note that some polls and quizzes from previous sponsorships are missing because many are now disabled and the information not copied at the time, also, some threads had no voting option. See also *Sponsorship/Misc. Product *Sponsorship/Misc. Product/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Misc. Product/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Misc. Product= Food Skittles *February 13, 2008 Poll If SKITTLES® made a limited-edition pack with one Sour SKITTLES® flavor, which should it be? * Strawberry * Orange * Lemon * Lime * Grape Quiz Answers: 1.B, 2.C, 3.B, 4.D, 5.A 1. Ace the Wild Berry SKITTLES® quiz and you'll get to pick from one of four fruity flavors of forum badge! * Which of these is a real Wild Berry SKITTLES® flavor? * Dazzleberry * Melon Berry * Onion Berry * Pistachio Berry 2. What heart-shaped fruit is also a beloved member of the SKITTLES® Wild Berry flavor family? * Cherry * Black Forest Ham * Strawberry * Nectarine 3. Which Wild Berry SKITTLES® flavor is violet? * Asparagus * Berry Punch * Strawberry * Raspberry 4. What type of cherry is found in Wild Berry SKITTLES®? * Grape Cherry * Summer Cherry * Mild Cherry * Wild Cherry 5. Of all the Wild Berry SKITTLES®, what flavor is the blue one? * Raspberry * Blueberry * Dootleberry * Avocado Coca-Cola * December 16, 2010 What brings you the most joy in the holiday season? * Shopping * Gettin' gfits * Giving gifts * Friends and family * Vacation time! Fanta *April 14, 2011 How do you escape from boredom? *Read a good book *Play with your cute furry pet *Hangout with Friends at the mall *Seek adventure in the great outdoors *Other-- post about it here! Fashion Men's Wearhouse *March 23, 2009 What's your ideal prom fashion? *Timeless - I want to feel like an elegant movie star. *Sexy - gotta make sure I flaunt all my best features *Rebellious - a few punkish accessories will make me stand out from the herd. *Gaudy - The more sequins and day-glo colors, the better. *Who cares? Just throw on the poncho that smells least like cat pee and stumble out the door. *March 22, 2010 Guys: What Kind of Date Are You? Ladies: Who's Your Ideal Date? * Hero: A gentleman for all seasons, holding doors and stealin' hearts. * Rebel: Would rather be wearing a leather jacket, but can rock a suit when the need arises. * The Rockstar: Knows how to wear a suit and command attention. * Wallflower: Sets up shop in a quiet corner with ninja-like stealth. *March 14, 2011 When shopping for formalwear, do you prefer bright colors or an old school look? *I’m a new kid on the block; I like my formal wear to include vibrant colors. *I’m old school; I like the traditional black and white tuxedo. *Other; I've got my own style. Macy's MStyleLab *November 11, 2010 What's your style? *Skinny jeans and shirt *Sweater dress with leggings *Knit sweater with boot-cut jeans *February 24, 2011 Which item is your favorite? *American Rag *Belle du Jour *Ultra Flirt Nordstrom *July 25, 2008 Time to say “so long” to your summer wardrobe! What’s your back-to-school style? *Fashion-Forward — You know what’s hot, and it’s in your closet. *Recycled — Your all-time favorites are thrift-store picks…no mall for you. *Classic — Jeans and tees, please. *Whatever — Fashion is not your passion. Hygiene Venus Embrace *May 07, 2009 What are your plans for the summer? *Summer Job *Hanging out with Friends *Vacation *Other (share your plans!) Tampax *July 15, 2009 When's the worst time to get your period? *During school *During work *While riding the mechanical bull *At a party *During a full moon Secret Deodorant *July 20, 2009 What are you looking forward to the most about going back to school? *Getting new school clothes *Seeing old friends *Learning and getting smarter *Athletics *Cafeteria lunches *August 03, 2009 Today I'm Feeling... *Chill *Elegant *Wild *Glamorous *Fab *Hot *Spunky Skintimate *June 22, 2010 Take this fun quiz to find that perfect word to describe your best traits. Skintimate Quiz 1.Which color speaks to you the most? *Fuscia *Aqua Blue *Red *Peach *Green *Lavender 2.You'd rather be... *Reading and Journaling *Surfing or Skiing *Performing on Stage *At the mall *Having a party *Doing Yoga 3.Your best friend would say you are? *A Brainiac *An Adventurer *Movie Star Material *A Beauty Fashionista *Hilarious *Deep 4.You'd never leave home without? *Checking the Weather *An Energy Bar *My iPod *Being Made-Up *Tweeting My Friends *Hugging My Mom 5.Which are you most sure of? *My Intelligence *My Courage *My Confidence *My Sense of Style *My Personality *My Conscience 6.Which would be your first choice? *Writing Lyrics *Singing A Cappella *Being Lead Singer in a Band *Writing a Love Song *Singing in the Chorus *Playing Acoustic Guitar Playtex Sports *November 23, 2010 What's your favorite activity? *Softball *Yoga *Tennis *Kickboxing *Hiking Books The Dark and Hollow Places *March 24, 2010 1. What is the name of the city? *Black City *'Dark City' *New York *Chicago 2. What is the woman who warns Annah holding in her hand? *'Wooden Pipe' *Twisted rope *Leather purse *Ice cream cone 3. What does Annah have on her body? *Tattoos *Body paint *'Scars' *Boils Unleashed *December 1, 2011 Read the excerpt from the new book Unleashed and answer the questions below to win Gold. Read the beginning of Unleashed now! 1. What is the name of the town in Unleashed that Katelyn is forced to move to? *'Wolf Springs' *Timberwolf *Alors Vite 2. Katelyn's new town is filled with: *Trapeze acrobats *'Secrets, grudges and forced alliances' *Girls wearing jeweled flip-flops and big sunglasses 3. Katelyn overhears a conversation on the plane about: *'Embracing the Wolf within you' *Plastic Surgery in Los Angeles *Dancing the Black Swan in Swan Lake The False Prince *April 16, 2012 Four orphans are competing for the dubious honor of being installed as a royal impostor. Which element will be the deciding factor in their struggle? *Wits *Bravery *Strength *Willingness to lie Random House *June 22, 2012 The mermaids of Lies Beneath prey on humans to survive. As a murderous mermaid, how would you lure the humans in? *Use your naturally good looks and charm to make the humans swoon. *Tell secret merpeople pick-up lines that no humans have ever heard. *Cast a fishing line out onto the shore with a burger on the end of a hook. *Have pizza delivered to the bottom of the lake and grab the pizza guy. Geekomancy *July 23, 2012 If you were a Geekomancer, what would you derive your supernatural powers from? * Anime * Film * Music * Television * Books * Helicopters * Denim Vests * Elk * The Existential Isolation of the Human Mind * Laser Tag The Face On the Milk Carton *July 30, 2012 What's a good indicator that you were kidnapped as a toddler? *The child on the milk carton looks a LOT like you *You overhear your parents talking about the time they kidnapped you from other people *Your family often refers to your birthday as your Kidnap Day *Your middle name is "Thechildwestolethatonetime" *There's a book on your parents' bookcase called "So You've Decided to Steal a Child" Starters *August 9, 2012 What would it take for you to rent yourself to Prime Destinations? * I only need enough money to stay alive. * Enough money to stay alive, plus a bit more for some fancy new clothes. * A fast car, a slick new place, and a statue of myself. * A pony. * All of the above, and a milkshake machine. The Death Curse *January 29, 2013 There's been a major catastrophe and your memory's been wiped: What would you do first? * Rediscover every delicious junk food I can get my hands on. * Check myself for identifying tattoos, piercings, or funny appendages. * Try and figure out what's going on with this world catastrophe thing. * See if I know how to drive a bulldozer or a monster truck. The Runaway Prince *March 5, 2013 If you're going to fool a kingdom and become The False Prince, you must first pass the test. In which area would you most excel? * Swordsmanship * Horseback riding * Being quick witted * The ability to adapt in any circumstance Light: A Gone Novel *April 2, 2013 Like the characters in the Gone Series, you live in a world without any adults. What role would you play in this new society? * A leader, like Sam * A fighter, like Drake * A genius, like Astrid * A politician, like Caine Maze Runner *June 3, 2013 So you just woke up up in a nightmarish maze with no memories. What's the first thing you should do? * Intrepidly venture deeper into the maze. * Stay calm, lie down and wait for help to arrive. * Immediately accept your fate give up all hope of escape. * Check your pockets for useful items (like food, or some kind of Maze Instruction Manual). * Utterly freak out, strip naked and run around screaming. * Stop, drop and roll. * Try to find the nearest bathroom. * Sit awhile and rack your brain for clues about your identity. * Rack your brain for good knock-knock jokes (you have to keep a sense of humor in these situations). Gated *August 21, 2013 If the end of the world was coming, how would you prepare? * Hide out in a bunker with lots of supplies. * Practice survival skills. * Get as far from humanity as possible. * Make friends with lots of people. * Hasten the inevitable. * Accept what's coming and have a great time! Scholastic *October 14, 2013 What do you think is most likely to actually happen? * A second civil war breaks out in America * An epidemic disease starts wiping out the population * A giant corporation tries to take over the world Battle Magic *October 17, 2013 In Battle Magic by Tamora Pierce, mages specialize in many different types of magic. What type of magic would you want to wield? * Plant magic * Stone magic * Fire magic * Weather magic The Paladin Prophecy *December 23, 2013 What's your favorite super power? * Increased physical strength * Incredible mental acuity * The ability to see through walls and objects * One not listed -- tell us in the comments! The Shadow Throne *February 26, 2014 If you ruled a kingdom that was being invaded, what do you think would be the most important trait to have in order defeat your enemy? * LOYALTY to your citizens * ABILITY TO OUTWIT your opponents * STRENGTH of a sizable army * LEADERSHIP that your soldiers and citizens respect The Finisher *May 5, 2014 If you knew a dangerous secret, would you tell someone to save another -- even at the risk of your own life? * Of course! * Never. * Other -- let us know in the comments! =Misc= Magic the Gathering * July 30, 2007 additional choices n/a due to not being copied, so only correct answers are presented A standard Magic deck should contain no less than: * 60 cards Artifacts are associated with: * No color in particular Black mana comes from these basic land cards: * Swamps Blue mana comes from these basic land cards: * Islands Blue spells are most commonly associated with: * Deceit Cards that create a sustained magical effect are called: * Enchantments Each player in a normal game of Magic starts with: * 20 life points Green mana comes from these basic land cards: * Forests In Magic: The Gathering, the player takes the role of: * Planeswalker Magic: The Gathering was introduced in: * 1993 Mana is: * Magical energy used to cast spells Mountains create: * Red mana Plains create: * White mana The five basic colors in Magic: The Gathering are: * White, Blue, Black, Red and Green Turning a card to indicate its use in play is called: * Tapping B